Hero
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* Song-fic to 'Hero' by Enrique Inglesias. Marcus Flint is troubled about his life and dissapears. An OC goes after him. Rating for definite suggestions.


**Hero - Enrique Iglesias**

_~Would you dance_   
_if I asked you to dance?_   
_Would you run_   
_and never look back?_   
_Would you cry_   
_if you saw me cry?_   
_And would you save my soul, tonight?~_

"Marcus? Are you alright?" 

No. Of course I'm not all right dammit! How could I be? I don't want this, I never asked for it. I don't want the pressure, I don't want to fall into the Dark Arts. 

"Go away." 

Perfect answer Flint. Like whoever the hell it is is going to listen. Your a Slytherin - a Slytherin Quidditch Captain who happens the be crying dammit! 

"No." 

A glint of golden brown out of the corner of my eye and a pair of warm arms wraps around me. What the hell? 

"I'm not going anywhere Marcus." 

Why the hell ever not? Everyone runs away - that or they want me to become a Death Eater as soon as I graduate. So, instead of growling out an insult I look up. Straight into a pair of stormy green eyes. 

"I don't need your pity." 

That didn't come out right... It was all quite, not... Flintish... 

"I don't pity you Marcus." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I snarl. of course, I probably look pathetic, what, with my tear streaked face and all. 

"I may not know what you're going through, but I do care." 

Oh? "Who the hell are you?" 

She sighs, realizing that I'm letting her stay with that question. It's the best to an "Will you stay?" as I can get. I'm still bloody aware of her arms around me though. It's odd, considering the fact that I'm at least half a foot taller that her and I'm well built. She of course, chooses to distract me by putting her head on my shoulder. Okay, now I know who it is. There's only one person in this school that smells like jasmine without reeking of some other perfume as well. 

"Why the hell do you care?" 

I can't say that I'm glad she found me though. Ellorah Wright can coddle me all she wants... I'd just rather be less emotional when she did it. Grrr. 

"Because I do." ooh, that hurt. Notice my sarcasm. 

_~Would you tremble_   
_if I touched your lips?_   
_Would you laugh?_   
_Oh please tell me this._   
_Now would you die_   
_for the one you loved?_   
_Hold me in your arms, tonight.~_

Marcus Flint is still an arrogant prick no matter how emotionally damaged he is. That is annoying. But I still love him. Why? Not a clue. I don't even really know him. We hang out with the same people, in the same group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but we've never actually spoken, funny that I'd come after him. 

"Why?" 

Okay, he's breaking down, maybe I can break through this hard wall he's put up around himself. 

"Because I..." 

Why can't a say it? Am I pathetic or what? I can't even tell someone who needs to hear the words that I love them. Correction I'm the idiot. 

"Because?" 

I look up at him, straight into those stormy sapphire eyes... I think I fell in love with his eyes first. I truly do. I open my mouth to reply, but I can't say it, so I snap my mouth shut. Now what. 

"Ellie?" 

Ooh... He had to call me that didn't he? I've never actually been called Ellie before, but I like it. Of course, now he's the only one allowed to say it. So, what do I do? I pull away from him, climb into his lap and take his head in both of my hands. I cock my head to one side and smile slightly, then I kiss him. His arms come up around me instinctively and he returns my kiss. A tremor runs through him. Oddly enough I'm still thinking clearly enough to actually do anything after. 

"I love you Marcus." 

_~I can be your hero, baby._   
_I can kiss away the pain._   
_I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away.~_

?? She loves me? She can't do that. I'm not worth it. 

"Ellie I don't think - " 

She cuts me off by placing her fingers over my lips. Then she leans over and kisses both of my eyes, as if she's trying to take my pain away. 

"Don't... Please don't." she whispers. Of course, her voice has to be all scared. Grrr once again. 

Damn it. 

"Let me..." 

She kisses me again. Why does she have to go and do that? Makes me want to give up. 

"I can't do this Ellie... It'll get you hurt." 

She shakes her head softly. "I don't care Marcus. I'm not going anywhere, you can't make me. Let me be here forever." 

Shit. 

_~Would you swear_   
_that you'll always be mine?_   
_Or would you lie?_   
_would you run and hide?_   
_Am I in too deep?_   
_Have I lost my mind?_   
_I don't care..._   
_You're here tonight.~_

"Let me be your Hero Marcus." 

His eyes meet mine again and I can tell he's loosing the battle with himself. But then he steels himself. 

"You can't always be here... You'll leave." 

That hurt. Badly. 

"No. I'm not leaving. I'm leaving you here alone. I can't." 

Have I lost my mind? Is he going to run away? Do I care?... Not particularly. He's not going to give in. Maybe if I made him think that I'll leave if he wants me to? 

"Marcus? Let me be here just for tonight? I'll go after that if you want..." 

Oh great. I'm choking up and getting that strange squeezing feeling around my heart like it'll burst if he makes me. 

_~I can be your hero, baby._   
_I can kiss away the pain._   
_I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away.~_

She's so damn determined to play Hero. She even asked. Dammit. If I let her, she'll run away. That and we're in the middle of the library... Not exactly my choice of places to 'let her stay' in. 

"Ellie... You..." 

Once again, she silences me. She really needs to stop doing that. She's kissing me again... and undoing the buttons on my shirt. Shit. Should I do this? Should I let her see? Of course, in this moment while my mind is arguing with itself my body is sitting up, letting her push my shirt off my shoulder as my grip tightens on her waist. 

"Ellie..." 

"Shhh...." 

I blink. Okay. Shit. Snape in a dress, Snape in a dress.... That isn't working. She's kissing her way down my neck and across my right shoulder, one hand exploring my chest while the other reaches around to grip my back. Okay. Not good. 

"Don't." 

She stops and looks up at me. She knows. 

"Let me see." 

"I-I." 

"Please?" 

Don't look at me like that dammit! Of course, I let her climb off my lap and turn around so that she can see my back. I'm extremely stupid. Grrr again - only to me. 

_~Oh, I just want to hold you._   
_I just want to hold you._   
_Am I in too deep?_   
_Have I lost my mind?_   
_ I don't care..._   
_You're here tonight.~_

I stifle a gasp. His back is criss crossed with silver scars, obviously from severe beatings. I reach out and run my hand over his back, he flinches. Does he think I'll run away? I can't. I'm not perfect. I'll let him discover that on his own though. I move forward and place both hands on his shoulders, kissing the left one, and whispering. 

"You're still beautiful to me." 

I hear his breath catch in his throat, and am rather quite shocked when she spins around sharply and kisses me fiercely. Wow wow wow. Goddess... 

"Marcus...." 

He's not really paying attention anymore. He's taken this entire thing into his own hands... Speaking of his hands... Damn. One on them is gripping my waist, the other is removing my shirt. 

"Marcus..." 

I sound rather pathetic. Not gonna stop him though. Wait. When did I end up on my back? 

_~I can be your hero, baby._   
_I can kiss away the pain._   
_I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away.~_

If she keeps breathing my name like that I'm going to loose all semblance of self control that I have. Damn her and that voice. I think she's finally gotten over the shock of my sudden attack on her, considering the fact that her hand are now all over my upper body. 

"Marcus..." 

Damn. She did it again. She raises a hand to my head and lifts my face to hers, kissing me softly. Silvery scars lay on her wrists. Damn. 

"Marcus... Please..." 

She added another word on. I think that's should be made illegal. She's not allowed to stutter things like that. Of course, my answer to that is a low growl and my kissing her in such a way that I'm bruising her lips. 

"Ellie..." 

Okay... That was me. Odd. 

_~I can be your hero._   
_I can kiss away the pain._   
_And I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away._   
_You can take my breath away.~_

I'm awakened by sunlight in my eyes. Grrr to sunlight. Of course, as soon as I realized that Marcus is wrapped around me I forget all about the stupid sun and watch him wake up slowly. He blinks and looks around, staring at me. 

"You stayed..." 

He thought I'd leave? After that? Heck no. 

"I said I was staying until you told me to go... But if you want me to... I will." 

Please say no. Please say no. 

"No. Don't go. Please." 

Yay! I can die happy right now. All I can do is nod and kiss him before rising and searching for my clothes. It's early, and Madam Pince only stays out of her Library for so long. I think he's realized it because he follows suit and we leave, wrapped around each other. Where we're going, I don't know. 

And I really don't care. 

_~I can be your hero.~_

_~*finis*~_


End file.
